


A Date for Egon

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Awkwardness of First Date, Egon can be smooth, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The mayor is holding an annual ball and the Ghostbusters are invited! Everybody has a date except Egon. Fortunately, there’s a lovely redhead close by.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Kudos: 18





	A Date for Egon

Ecto-1 pulled into the garage. Janine was sitting at her desk going through the day’s mail. Egon helped Winston put the packs up to recharge while Peter and Ray took care of the ghost traps. As they returned upstairs, Janine held up four envelopes. 

“Here ya go, Dr. V!” 

“What are these?” Peter asked, taking the envelopes. 

“Don’t know but they’re from the Mayor’s Office.”

The envelopes were individually addressed to each Ghostbuster.

Winston and Egon rushed over to see.

“Looks official,” Egon said as he inspected the item.

Peter and the others ripped their envelopes open. 

“Wow! The Mayor is holding a ball! In three weeks!” Ray shouted excitedly.

“Hmmmm, looks like I’m gonna have to give Dana a call! Let her know we’ve got a big date!” Peter said with a sly grin.

Janine rolled her eyes. “The Mayor does this every year.”

“Yeah, but this is the first time we’ve gotten invited!” Ray replied.

“Sounds like it’s a formal thing?” Winston asked.

“Yeah. Just a fancy dinner and dancing that gives the mayor a chance to brag and look good,” Peter said.

“I’ve gotta call Alice!” Ray said, then ran upstairs.

“Guess Kendra might like to go if she’s not scheduled to work?” Winston thought aloud. 

Peter then realized that Egon had already went upstairs to his lab. He smiled smugly. “If he thinks he’s getting out of this, he’s crazy!” he thought to himself. He started towards the lab.

Janine just shrugged her shoulders and returned to her filing. 

Peter strolled into the lab, closing the door halfway so as not to be overheard. “Ok, Spengs. What’s the plan?”

Egon looked up from his microscope, annoyed at the intrusion. “Excuse me?”

Peter sat down at the work bench. “What’s your plan for the mayor’s ball?”

“I don’t have a plan,” Egon replied, confused for the reason of this conversation.

“That’s what I thought,” Peter said. “This is the perfect opportunity for you to break the ice with Janine!”

Egon sighed. “I have no interest in attending this event.”

“You don’t have a choice!”

“I don’t?!” Egon was genuinely perplexed.

“No! This is a PR stunt; the mayor wants to look good in front of all his constituents. And we wanna make sure we look good, too!”

Egon sighed again. “You know I’m not good with things like this.”

“Which is why showing up with a date will make it easier! And who better than to ask but Janine? She’s quick on her feet; she’d be able to handle any potential publicity issues thrown at you. Besides, she’s had her eyes on you for a while and we all know you’ve had your eyes on her, too!” Peter wiggled his eyebrows. 

Egon blushed. “So, there’s no chance I can get out of this?”

“Nope! Now, be a good boy and go get yourself a date!” Peter suggested.

“Fine but I will take care of it at my discretion.”

“What’s that mean? You’re gonna wait til the day of the event?!”

“No, it means that I will ask her when I think the time is best to, and not when you say.” 

“Ok, but don’t wait til the last minute,” Peter warned. “She might make other plans for that night.”

With that, Peter left the lab, a smug grin on his face. 

Egon sat at his desk, staring out of the window and contemplating the best way to go about his task. He knew deep down, he was in love with Janine. But, was she in love with him? Or was it just some simple school girl crush? With a smile forming on his lips, he decided to go downstairs. 

As he quietly descended the stairs, Egon saw Janine sitting at her desk working on case file notes. He gently cleared his throat to let her know he was there. 

She turned and looked up. “Hi Egon! Need something?” Her smile was warm and inviting. 

He returned the smile. “Actually, yes. You know the mayor’s ball?”

“Of course,” her smile was getting bigger. 

“Well, I …. umm …. was wondering. Would you …. ahem …. would you mind attending it …. with me?” Egon’s face felt like it was on fire. 

“Are you kidding?! I’d LOVE TO!” Janine squealed, practically jumping out of her seat. She ran around the desk and threw her arms around Egon’s neck, hugging him tightly. 

“Good! Well ….. ok. I …. umm …. it’s in three weeks. Do you … ahhh … have a dress? Or if not, do you have means to get one? I mean …. I’m not implying that you can’t afford one …. but ….” he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

Janine smiled. “Egon, it’s ok. Yes, the ball is in three weeks. I’ll make sure the schedule stays clear for it. No, I don’t have a dress. Yes, I can afford one. Even with what I make here, I can get one. That’s what MasterCard is for.” She gave him a playful wink. 

Egon smiled as his blush faded. “Very well! I will make sure my tuxedo is ready.” He turned and went back upstairs. 

Janine sat back down at her desk. “Ooh! I’d better go ahead and schedule appointments for my hair and nails!” 

*********************  
Three weeks later and it’s finally time for the mayor’s ball! The guys were all ready in their tuxedos and getting ready to pick up their dates for the evening. Egon’s date was upstairs getting ready. Janine had brought everything she needed with her to work that morning. 

The guys were downstairs talking when suddenly, their conversation stopped. All eyes were on Janine as she carefully walked down the stairs. Egon smiled as his eyes sparkled. 

Janine was wearing a stunning royal blue evening gown. The dress had thin straps over her shoulders with a sweetheart style neckline. The bodice fit tightly while the bottom portion of the dress hugged each curve. There was a slit on the left side revealing her leg just up to the knee. Her hair was fluffed and styled with a sparkling silver comb on the right side. She was wearing blue framed glasses to match the dress. 

Peter let out a slow wolf whistle as she reached the bottom of the stairs, taking Egon’s arm that he gladly offered. 

“You’re beautiful!” Ray gushed. 

“Yeah! You’re gonna make all the other ladies jealous!” Winston said smiling.

“Thanks, but if the other girls are jealous, it’s because I’m with the most handsome men at the party!” She smiled at Egon as she said it. 

“Gentlemen, I believe you all have dates to pick up. I already have mine. We’ll meet you there,” Egon announced, slipping his arm around Janine’s waist. 

She giggled as they left the firehouse and to the cab that was waiting. On the way, Janine couldn’t contain her excitement. 

Egon found it amusing. “Are you looking forward to this?”

“Oh Egon! I’ve heard about these events but never attended. It’s really nice from everything I’ve read about and seen on tv! Food, dancing! Peter’s right - it is just a big PR thing, but it’ll help boost you guys too! It’ll help that the reporters see you guys at this thing! Anybody who’s anybody is gonna be at this thing; the fact that you guys are there is a huge plus in your favor!”

“I appreciate what you’re saying, but the truth is that this will help you as well.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“You are our office manager. The fact that you are also present at this event will benefit you. Your name and face will be remembered in connection with ours.”

“Yeah, so make sure Venkman behaves!” she laughed. 

Egon chuckled. “Yes, I agree. But you do see my meaning?”

“Yeah! They’ll see me as the one who does all the behind the scenes stuff. So they’ll know who to ask for if you guys set City Hall on fire or something!” 

“That’s not exactly what I meant.”

Janine looked at Egon confused. 

“What I meant is that you consider yourself ‘just a secretary.’ But the truth is you are much more than that. You are the backbone of the Ghostbusters. You’re the one who keeps things running smoothly. These people who are attending this ball know that. You’re getting exposure as well as us.”

Janine smiled. “That’s …. amazing, Egon! Thank you!”

“I meant it. And I’d like to think that you’re more than just that.”

“What do you mean?”

Egon started to speak but the cab had arrived at their destination. “I’ll tell you later.” He paid the driver and got out of the cab. He rushed to the other side and helped Janine out. His eyes widened as Janine’s leg was exposed as she exited the cab. 

Egon escorted Janine inside where they were greeted by the Mayor’s aide. She led them to where the party was already in full swing. 

“Let’s make our rounds, shall we?” Egon said quietly.

Janine responded by squeezing his arm with her hand that was looped around it. 

Together, they made their way around the room, Egon professionally introducing himself and Janine to the key people who were in attendance. 

As they were enjoying a glass of champagne, the other Busters and their dates arrived. They schmoosed the crowd and then headed to Egon and Janine. 

“Hey Spengs! Red! Have you talked to the mayor yet?” Peter asked. 

“Actually, we have!” Janine replied. 

“How much of the talking did you do?” Winston asked Janine. 

“You guys don’t give Egon enough credit! He handled this crowd like a pro!” Janine cooed. 

“Now if you’ll excuse us, I believe Janine would like to dance,” Egon said, smirking. 

He led Janine to the floor where others were dancing. He pulled her close as a slow song started playing. The others watched for a minute before taking their own dates out to the floor. 

Janine closed her eyes as Egon held her close, swaying to the music. Then it hit her. She pulled back a bit to look at Egon. “What were you gonna tell me later?”

Egon smiled. “I think of you as more than just our office manager.”

“Yeah, you said earlier that I’m the backbone of the business.”

“What I meant was that you’re more than that - much more - to me.”

Janine stopped dancing, frozen in place by Egon’s words. She fought back tears as she asked, “Egon, what exactly are you saying?”

“Do you …. well, over the years, I’ve assumed you … have … certain feelings … for me. Did I misunderstand?”

“No, you didn’t. I just thought you were ignoring me.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you. I simply didn’t know how to respond.”

“Is this your way of responding? Asking me out to something like this and putting yourself out there? For all to see?”

“Yes, in a way. I mean, I thought bringing a date was the usual response when invited to something like this. I also thought it would be a good way to break the ice.”

“Break the ice?” Janine smiled. 

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, but didn’t know the best way. And I didn’t know …. how you really felt.”

“Well, Dr. Spengler, I’ve been shamelessly flirting with you since day one. A girl doesn’t throw herself at a man continuously for years for no reason.” She took his hands and returned them to their dancing position and resumed dancing. 

“So, are you saying ….?” Egon asked. 

“I’m saying that I love you, Genius!” she said with a giggle. 

Egon smiled, holding her closer. “Then how do you feel about a second date soon?” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. 

Janine shivered involuntarily. “I can make sure the schedule is free next Saturday.” 

“Sounds like a date,” Egon replied.


End file.
